prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinigami Noir
Shinigami Noir (死神 ノワール Shinigami Nowāru) is a main character from Noble Pretty Cure. She's the cure who represents love & bond and uses a demonic scythe as her weapon. Appearance Noir has purple and red eyes and white hair. Her hair in very long and slightly wavy. She often seen wearing dark purple shirt with frills along with black shorts jumpsuit over it. She also wear dark grey shoes with belts. Cure Alteta has purple eyes and very light purple hair. Her hair becomes longer and tied into a very loose braid. She also got her demon horns back. Personality Noir is very fun and warm, even when she's seems cold and stoic. She's a very good princess in the Underworld and other grim reapers respect her as their leader and friend. She's very easy going. Surprisingly, she's very dramatic. When something goes wrong, even only a tiny bit, she could be panicking as if the whole thing is going to crumble. She never let her tittle as the princess make others be too aware of her. She always want to be respected, but still not making others scared of her. She's also very caring to the new grim reapers and helped them. Background Demon Princess of Grimm Reapers Noir is chosen to be the Ruler of Grimm Reapers. After she mastered the ability as the grim reaper, her father sent her to rule there when she was very little. She was told to pick one from three demons to become her servant. She picked one and named him Shiro. While she ruled there, her other sibling ruled in other demonic worlds. Her elder sister ruled as the leader of the sinner, which is where people who died and made a grave sin sent. Her eldest brother ruled the demon army, which is the hardest job. While her younger brother ruled the demon village. She could see human's name, date of death and how they die above their heads. Slaughtering and Banishing After the demons betrayed the world, the demons started to attack Yggdrasil. Noir sneaked into the army and slaughter demons who tried to attack the elves. Seeing that, her brother who is the ruler of the demon army fight her. Then, her father banished her for betraying the family by slaughtering fellow demons and protecting other race. Coming to Earth and Becoming a Cure She was found in the portal intersections and saved by the girls. Not long after that, Malitia came to take her back. But, the cures fight the Daemonium knowing Noir is currently powerless. Noir's gratitude awaken her power and not only her demon powers returned, she transformed into a cure. To stop her siblings for evading the worlds, she took shelter on earth, the current main target. Cure Alteta Cure Alteta (キュアアルテータ Kyuaarutēta) is Noir's alter ego as a pretty cure. She's the cure that blessed with the power of Amethyst Element Stone and represents love and bond. She used a scythe as her weapon. Transformation "Activate! Pretty Cure, Royale Assemble!" is Cure Alteta's transformation phrase. She took out her Element Jewel and Noble Armor. She put the jewel into the middle of the Noble Armor shield brooch and shouts "Activate!". Then, the jewel will shine & clicked. The shield armor will floats and turned into a purple light. Then, she shouts "Pretty Cure Royale Assemble!".The purple light will wrap her body and become purple light base dress as she floats. She flew higher and when reaches the moon, she become a silhouette and the moon will shine and wrap her forming her clothes. Then, the stars will swirl her hands and legs forming shoes and gloves. Then, the purple light will wrap her clothes and create the armors and the brooch. Her hair will turn shine purple and becomes long and the purple light will form her demon horns. She opened her eyes and do her speech and pose. Attacks Main Attacks= *Death Scythe *Hades Bond *Obscura Lune |-| Sub Attacks= *Amethyst Fury *Shadow Rage *Amour Strike *Chandra Night |-| Group Attacks= *Royale Transcend *Heaven Reincarnation *Hellish Abyss Etymology Shinigami - Literally means Reaper Noir - Latin for Black Cure Alteta - Alteta is Romanian for "Highness" Relationships Noir may just met them, but she is very close with her fellow cures. Yuuki helped her and the first human who accepts her. After becoming an actress, Shinju helped her in managing her fans and paparazzi. She also promised her to help and find her memory. Miho who seemed unapproachable has become her closest friend. Both are pretty similar, but they think very differently. Aria is the one who she was not close at first until they talk everything out. Now they are very good friends. Takibi Roku - Roku is as mischievous as her. Both are sneaky and similar in many ways. Roku and her always get yelled at by Yuuki and Shiro if they did something wrong at school. Both strangely are pretty close. Hanamiya Kito - Kito is her classmate and Miho's twin. Being such a person with many responsibilities, she understood him. She always be one of the person who gave him positive thought even when she never intended to. Gale - She knows Gale doesn't trust her at the beginning. But after sensing his aura, she know that he's not harmful and tried to be nice to him. After Gale apologized, she accepts it and said it was not his fault. Until now, she and him are good friends. Shiro - As her servant, she and Shiro lived way too long together. She remember choosing him because he's the only one who dare to look her in the eyes. She enjoyed her life with Shiro for he's her closest accompany. Sometimes, she feel weird feelings towards him which she always think its something that has to do with their contract. Both often fight even when he's supposedly obey her. But, Shiro is the only one who always save her in many ways, even as a cure. Trivia * She's the first cure to be a demon. * She's the only cure in this series to have a personal fairy / comrade ** Although, Shiro is NOT a fairy, but a demon. * Using Aria's magic, her horns and fangs are removed to make her more human-like. * Despite her real age being 1547 years old, in earth time she is 17 years old. * She's the only cure who has dual eye color in their normal form and the only cure to have small change in their eye color. * Her demon horns are back as Cure Alteta. * In some of her sub attacks, it is performed together with Shiro. * She's the first cure to have a non-cure character aiding her when attacking. * Even as human, she could see a person's name, date of death and how they die above their heads except her fellow cures, Gale and Shiro. * As Cure Alteta, she has the ability to see in the dark. * In her cure form, her hair is actually a very light purple. Not white like in her normal form. Gallery TBA Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Noble Pretty Cure characters